It's you I love Jess
by Nattkitten14
Summary: Awesome story plz read. Jecker romance- awwww! Adventure in the 7th chapter! lol!
1. Never talk to yourself in public

**Author's notes: IMPORTANT! I'VE CHANGED THIS STORY- MORE CHAPTERS !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own primeval **** I wish I did- then Becker would be mine ha!**

"Ahhh Becker," Said Matt, I heard what you said about Jess yesterday, "Not like you to talk about your feelings, even to yourself!" He continued

Becker flashed back to yesterday with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Well...ummm" Becker paused, "Are you sure you weren't dreaming Matt?" Becker said trying to save himself from humiliation. Matt sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I mean, it's not like you've never fancied anyone" Becker still, obviously still embarrassed. "What about Emily?"

"She means nothing to me I just used her to catch Ethan."

"Oh really, I've seen the way you look at her Matt." Becker said confidently "Apparently she broke the toaster. She has no idea how to use all this modern stuff does she."

"No, but actually I found a shop with discount toasters, and your trying to change the subject aren't you?"

Becker coughed nervously, "I've umm got to go carry on with some work." He said

And with that Becker walked off, definitely humiliated by that whole conversation. He spotted Jess walking down the corridor towards where Matt was. "Jess!" Becker said awkwardly "Where you going?"

"To see Matt" Jess replied sweetly as she walked on.

"Wait!" said Becker, stopping her. "If Matt "Says anything" about you...and...Me...Then...he's lying" Becker said slowly not daring to look into Jess' eyes.

"Ummm... O.K. I'll be going then." Jess gave an indirect smile to Becker.

Becker put his hands on his fore head and sighed, because now Jess thinks he is completely mad.

Jess approached Matt. "What's up with Becker?" she said getting closer to him.

"He was talking to himself, about you." Matt replied

Jess opened her eyes widely, "What? What did he say?" Jess sounded surprised.

"Ummm, he said... you know? This and that" Matt said pausing after every few words.

"Matt! What did he say?" Jess said slowly as if she was spelling it out for him.

...

**Sorry it's so short, but it was 10 at night and I had to go to bed. But here's the rule, if I get at least reviews, then I will write the next chapter, and you will find out what Becker thinks about Jess. Plz review, I get excited when I see a new review! Lolage!**


	2. Trust me I do love you!

Becker looked Abby in the eyes and then said... "I love you with all my heart; I want us to be together forever. But I just wish I could tell Jess, I don't know how she will react though. What if she hates me for telling her?"

_A few hours before_

Becker paced up and down outside the room Matt and Jess were in. Then, he heard Jess' high heels approach the door. Becker quickly shuffled around with some paper trying to act normal, so Jess wouldn't get suspicious. Jess turned the door handle and Becker wimped out and scuttled round the corner. Jess walked out looking around confused.

"Becker? Becker is that you?" she said loudly.

Becker had already made his way, away from Jess, to save himself from major embarrassment. Just in case Matt told her about what he said about Jess- which he didn't, but Becker doesn't know that.

Becker hurried in a room where Abby was.

"Becker? What are you doing?" Abby asked.

"Well, I was talking to myself about how I really felt about Jess. Matt heard, and Jess was talking to him and I think he told Jess what I said, and Jess is probably waiting for me to tell her to her face, but I don't know how to say it."

"Ok, all you need is practise; say it to me like I'm Jess." Abby said

"Ok here it goes" Becker said nervously not realising Jess was approaching the door to see Abby, not knowing what Abby and Becker had been talking about.

Becker looked Abby in the eyes and then said... "I love you with all my heart; I want us to be together forever. But I just wish I could tell Jess, I don't know how she will react though. What if she hates me for telling her?"

A tear rolled down Jess' face and she ran off.

"Just tell her Becker, she'll be happy you told her, and then she might go out with you."

Becker sighed "What are the chances of that"

"50/50, she either loves you or she doesn't." Abby replied

"You know you're right. I'm gonna go tell her how I feel." Becker said confidently

Becker walked out the room and took a deep breath. Jess was sitting at the desk on the computer looking busy. Becker approached her slowly.

"Jess, I have something to tell you." Becker said suddenly going nervous again.

"Say no more Becker." She replied sternly.

"What?" Becker asked confused.

"I know you're in love with Abby."

"What? No I'm not." Becker said panicking

"Oh please Becker save yourself the trouble, I heard what you said to her." Jess said trying not to cry.

"No wait Jess that wasn't to her!"

And with that Jess walked off.

"No Jess!"

"I was gonna tell you how I felt about you but it's over now!" Jess shouted back to him.

Jess walked off quickly not giving Becker a chance to explain.

**Again sorry it's so short next chapter will be longer I promise. If at least 5 people review I will write the next chapter, and you will find out if Becker will get the chance to explain to Jess, but will she understand, she might not even listen. Review and you'll find out.**


	3. Is forgiveness a dream?

Becker sat at a desk his head buried in his hands. Jess approached him.

"Jess! I'm sorry I messed it up with you, but I..."

"It's ok, Becker. Abby explained that you were practising to say it to me." Jess said reassuringly

"I love you" she said softly

"Me too. I mean to you, I love you to." Becker said slightly embarrassed

Jess giggled also starting to get kind of humiliated.

Jess reached out and kissed Becker on the cheek. Becker smiled

"Is that the best you can do?" He whispered as he reached out and kissed her on the lips.

Jess blushed and walked off, looking back to smile at Becker every now and again.

Becker looked dreamily at her colourful taste of clothing and her soft brunette hair swaying every time she turned back to smile. Becker sat down and couldn't help thinking this was all a dream..and then... it was.

oO0Oo

Becker woke up to find himself lying on the ground Jess kneeling by his side with a worried look on her face. Matt and Connor surrounding him. Becker sat up slowly,

"What happened? He said confused

"We don't know we just found you like this."

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked

"For what? Becker just wanted to tell you truth" Matt said.

"I'm just gonna go now." Connor said

"Stay out of this Matt!" Jess said frustrated

And with that Connor and Matt walked off quietly.

"I'm still mad because you love Abby." Jess said slightly too loud

"WHAT?" Connor said as he rushed back in the room.

"Becker how could you!" Connor rushed off to find Abby.

Jess went to walk off.

"Wait Jess let me explain!" Becker said quickly

"No Becker, I get it." She said still walking off

"But you were concerned about me a minute ago." Becker said panicking

"That's because I thought we could just be friends seeing as you don't love me. But now look what you've done!" Jess hurried off leaving Becker devastated.

oO0Oo

Connor went to Abby

"Becker's in love with you! You don't love him back do you." Connor said worriedly

"No I've already decided who I love." Abby replied

"What?" Connor said

"That's you dummy, and where did you get the idea Becker loved me?"

"Jess said." Connor said, his voice sounding slightly more relieved knowing Abby doesn't love Becker back.

"No, Becker loves Jess. He came to me earlier to practise how he was gonna tell her, and.." Abby paused as the thought finally reached her head. "Oh, maybe Jess heard and though Becker was saying it to me. I better go tell her, she'll listen to me."

Abby walked out the room slowly approaching Jess, who wasn't looking too happy.

"Jess, let me explain. You see Becker doesn't love me. He was practising on me what he was gonna say to you." Abby said softly

Jess was still mad, "I bet he paid you to say that, what did he offer you? £10, a coupon, a heart filled hug?" she said with her arms folded.

"No, he really loves you." Abby said

Jess wasn't convinced, so she turned round not saying a word.

"Well, I tried" Abby Muttered to herself as she walked off.

Jess looked down in shame.

oO0Oo

**Dun dun dun! If you review then I will the next chapter, if I get the reviews up to 14 reviews in total (Because 14 is my lucky number) I will write the next chapter. And you will find out how Becker will convince Jess that Abby told the truth, or will Jess figure it out on her own, wait and find out. Because even I don't know- I have no ideas for the next chapter, but if I think of something truly brilliant before I go to bed tonight, I might write another chapter tonight! I dunno, depends on if you review or not. The fate of the next chapter lies in your hands!**


	4. I regret everything

Jess was at home sitting on a light brown desk chair spinning round on it, regretting that she didn't believe Abby. I mean why would Becker love Abby, he's not that type of person. Abby's already in a relationship with Connor, Becker would never love someone who already had a boyfriend, and anyway he's not Abby's type- well he is they're both tough and cool, but guys like that need weak girls like me, so they can protect them. Jess spun round on the chair one more time then got off, making her way towards the fridge for no reason because she wasn't hungry; she had dinner 30 minutes ago. I guess when you're bored you naturally go to the fridge despite of whether you eat anything or not, Jess opened the fridge, took a quick scan around all the food, and then sighed and closed it muttering to herself, "I ate half an hour ago, what I am I thinking" especially to the fact that Becker would usually be with her at about this time, the two sitting together on the couch talking and gazing into each other's eyes with a certain look on their faces as if they were telling each other they love each other but they don't realise it. Then suddenly Jess was awoken from her memories by her phone ringing with Lester's specially set ringtone; a high pitched voice singing:

#don't pick it up, it's bound to bad, don't pick up the phone!

Jess rolled her eyes, sighed and picked up the phone, and Lester said

"_Jess you need to come, there is an anomaly in the ark, there's a small dinosaur hidden somewhere, I need you to track it down."_

Jess took a deep breath and agreed to come; she had nothing better to do. So she made her way there.

Jess parked her car by the arc and approached the door. She went in to see chaos. A dinosaur was running around wrecking the place Lester was panicking, Matt and Becker were trying to shoot the dinosaur, and Connor was silently wimping out, hiding in corner like a chicken. The dinosaur ran off round the corner, so Jess sat down at her desk tracking it.

"Ok, it's just gone in to Lester's office!" Jess said signalling Matt and Becker to go quickly

"Oh God." Lester said, frustrated by the fact that out of all the places there is, it went for his office.

Matt and Becker made their way as fast as they could, there to find it wasn't there anymore.

"It just left Lester's office out of the other door!" Jess said through her earpiece.

"Oh thank God" Lester said coming his hair back slowly with his fingers

The dinosaur came back to where Jess was, but this time to find it had Becker in its mouth.

"BECKER!" Jess shouted as it carried Becker through the anomaly.

"I need to go save him!" Jess, still panicking.

"No, me and Connor will save him you stay here Jess" Abby said confidently

"We will?" Connor said scared

Connor and Abby approached the anomaly, then...it closed.

"Nooooooo! Becker! Becker! I love you too, I believe you now! Just come back!"

Jess was kneeled on the floor crying, with Abby's hand on her shoulder.

**Another cliff hanger! If at least 5 people review this chapter I will post chapter 5 THIS EVENING!**

**I have already wrote chapter 5 in advance because I didn't want to forget my brilliant idea, but I'm posting it until 5 people review this chapter, SO REVIEW!**


	5. I love you too

Jess sat in corner of the room next to where the anomaly was, sobbing and saying to herself:

"He will either come back or it's a dream, please be a dream, or come back, either one."

Jess was losing faith, but she still sat in that spot in the corner. She had sat there for 2 hours, and she can sit there for another 2, she could sit there all night if she wanted to.

Lester sent out a search party to find an anomaly that leads to where Becker got taken through to. 7 days, and nothing, in fact...

oO0Oo

_4 months later_

"Jess, anomaly alert!" Matt shouted from the other side of the room.

"I'm on it!" Jess replied back in a sweet but loud voice.

There had been lots of anomaly's since 4 months ago but no Becker.

Except for this anomaly.

Jess looked out the window to see the anomaly by the arc. Then, suddenly Becker jumped through the anomaly, rolling on the ground.

Jess ran downstairs and outside to help up, after she got Becker to his feet, she reached out and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, I believe Abby now, you were practising to say to me, that's so sweet. We should go on a date- like a proper date."

"I'd like that" Becker replied softly

So later that day Becker and Jess talked about where they were gonna go on their date.

"How about that restaurant just down the street, poshest one in the city

"How about take away at my place" she said as she went to kiss him

"Sounds good" Becker said, going along and kissing her.

oO0Oo

So later that evening Jess and Becker were sitting on the couch with pizza, talking for hours on, and then...they sat there, and just kissed, Becker put his hand on Jess' leg, still snogging her then suddenly Jess' phone rang.

"Hmm, hang on" Jess said pulling away and picking up the phone

Jess looked at the caller id then paused for a moment.

"Jess what is it?" Becker asked concerned

"Crap" Jess said taking a deep breath "it's my ex boyfriend"


	6. Last words

The phone was still ringing

"My ex does nothing but bother me, he doesn't get the message that I don't love him"

"Give me the phone" Becker said. Jess went along and handed Becker the phone

"This is Jess' boyfriend so I suggest you get over her" Becker said confidently

Jess giggled at how Becker stuck up for her, and was so strong, there was a beeping sound and her ex boyfriend hung up, Jess hugged Becker

"Awwww you said you were my boyfriend, I can't believe you lied to him, if he finds you he _will _kill you"

"Then we make what I said the truth" Becker replied smirking

"You mean….." Jess said in disbelief but happiness

"Yes Jessica Parker, will you be my official girlfriend"

"Oh Becker this is the happiest day of my life!" Jess said beaming

oO0Oo

"Jess?" Becker said worried. Jess was lying in a hospital bed, she slowly opened her eyes

"What happened?" Jess said confused

"After you asked me on a date, a raptor came out and attacked you pretty bad" Becker said with deep concern

"But everything's gonna be ok?" Jess said

"Well, we don't know yet but hopefully" Becker replied

"Remember tonight is our date" Jess said smirking

"Only if you're well enough Jess" Becker said smiling at her

"I feel, ok" Jess said pausing "ish" she added

"But don't worry Becker I'll be fine" she continued "what's the worst that can happen?"

"Ok, we'll go on a date later, take away at yours" Becker said unsure, he was just telling Jess what she wanted to hear to comfort her.

At that moment a Doctor walked in holding a sheet of paper

"Well I got the test results and the attack was fatal" the Doctor said stopping

"What?" Becker said

Jess looked surprised

"But I _will _be ok won't I" she said

"Well, it was fatal" the Doctor repeated

"In this case that means what?" Becker said glaring at him

"Miss Parker only has a few hours to live"

**Dun, dun, dun. Ok major cliffhanger, the faster you review the quicker I write, soz it's so short next one will be longer- trust me I have a genius idea, will Jess survive, well that depends on whether you review, if 5 people review this chapter- Jess might survive.**


	7. The mountain Xenda

Jess was asleep and Becker sat next to her, worried.

"There's got to be some way I can save her" Becker said to the Doctor standing next him now

"There's only one medicine I can think of" The Doctor replied

"What's that?" Becker asked

"It's a Xenda flower, but they don't exist anymore, there was only one of them but it died in 1796" The Doctor said, with obvious sympathy in his voice

Becker's phone rang making him jump

"Becker! Anomaly alert in the arc! It leads to 1796!" Connor said over the phone

"Where exactly is that flower?" Becker said to the Doctor with his hand over the speaker on the phone

"Well, legend has it that it is on top of the mountain of Xenda, impossible to climb though- 10 mile walk up there" The Doctor replied "and it's extremely steep- you'd just fall"

"I'll be there in a minute" Becker said to Connor

Becker hung up the phone and went to the arc to find the anomaly had already been locked

"Looks like there's no creatures through there, all we have to do is wait till it closes" Matt said

"Becker you keep watch of the anomaly" Abby said walking off along with Connor and Matt

Becker waited till they had all gone and quickly opened the anomaly, paused for a moment, grabbed a bottle of water and ran through.

oO0Oo

Becker looked around, taking in his surroundings, and in the distance- about a mile away was a tall mountain.

"_If that's not the mountain of Xenda then I don't know what is" _Becker thought to himself as he carried on to the mountain, after walking a mile to the mountain Becker stopped before starting to walk up the narrow path spiralling round the mountain. He took a few steps and got hardly anywhere, so he looked up at the tall mountain, took a deep breath and told himself to do it for Jess. Completely forgetting she only had a few HOURS to live.

oO0Oo

"Hi Jess" Matt said looking at Jess waking up "The doctor says you are doing really well and will have a few days to survive, not that that's good but it's better than a few hours"

"Where's Becker?" Jess asked

"He's keeping watch of an anomaly" Matt replied

oO0Oo

"Becker?" Abby said walking into the room, staring at the open anomaly

Abby picked up her phone and dialled Matt

"Matt Becker's gone" she said

"I'll be there in a minute" Matt replied "I'm sorry Jess I have to go" Matt said jogging out the room

"Wait!" Jess said shouted, Matt had already left

oO0Oo

Becker was groaning as he climbed up the mountain in the pouring rain and thunder, "Just a couple more miles" He kept thinking to himself, and if he ever stopped he just thought of Jess dead, which was not a good though but it forced him to carry on.

After ages Becker got to the top of the mountain and couldn't believe he did it, he noticed the flower sitting in a mud patch, "this is it!" He might or might not have said aloud.

He looked down the mountain and put the flower in his pocket, unsure if he could get down the 10 mile mountain in time, so he took a deep breath and started to slide down, getting awfully dirty, Becker got to the bottom of the mountain and collapsed to the ground, he could see the bright white light of the anomaly fading, then it was gone, and Becker was unconscious…..

**Ok bit mean that wasn't it, but please review!**


	8. Is there still hope?

"Matt! The anomaly's gone!" Abby shouted to Matt as he came into the room

"Then we wait till it opens again" Matt said calmly

_1 hour later_

"It's open!" Matt said in joy, Abby smiled

"So Matt, do you think he is through the anomaly?" she said

"Well, the anomaly's open and he's not here" Matt replied

"There were no creatures so why did he go through, he's always the one getting us to follow the rules" Abby said confused

"Look, for some reason he's gone through the anomaly and we need to find him" Matt said impatiently "Connor and I will go and find him, if Lester asks, cover for us"

Abby nodded as Matt and Connor both grabbed an emd and went through the anomaly

oO0Oo

Becker opened his eyes slowly blinking a bit, he saw something blurry coming towards him, two blurry things

"Becker!" He could hear in distance in an Irish accent, so he knew it was Matt.

Matt and Connor came up to him

"Matt?" Becker asked sitting up

"C'mon!" Matt said putting his arm around him and helping him up. Becker stumbled when he got up so Matt kept his arm round him and they ran towards the anomaly

It couldn't close, not now, please not now. Connor approached the anomaly, along with Matt, who let go of Becker and they all sprinted through the anomaly as fast as they could.

"Becker!" Abby said hugging him, Becker hugged her back

"Jess!" Becker said rushing to the hospital in hope of saving Jess

"Captain Becker" The Doctor from earlier said

"How's Jess, am I too late" Becker asked worriedly

"No she has a few more days left now" The Doctor replied

"Here" Becker said reaching in his pocket for the flower, he tried the other pocket, but it was gone "I had it" Becker said nervously "It must of dropped out" The Doctor looked confused

Becker ran back to where the anomaly was to see it had already closed, Becker felt as if all the hope in the world was gone as he sat at a desk with his hands on his head as he stifled his tears…


	9. Just me and you

As he sat at the desk, hands clutched over his head, Becker couldn't help but cry. Although he tried to stifle it, it failed and he burst out in tears. Abby came over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Then walked off. Then, Becker noticed some purple petals crushed on the floor, he ran over to them and scooped up as many as he could and rushed to the hospital.

"I got it!" Becker said out of breath, the Doctor approached them

"My god!" The Doctor said taking a closer look at the flower "Is this…?"

"Certainly is" Becker replied

"But how Captain" The Doctor said still looking at it

"It's a long story" Becker said impatiently. The Doctor could hear Becker was getting impatient

"Right then let's get to work on saving Miss Parker!" The Doctor said

The Doctor went into another room and Becker waited in the waiting room

"Ok we've gave Miss Parker the medicine" The Doctor said coming out "It wasn't much but she might survive" Becker was annoyed at the words "Might survive" but at least there was hope.

Becker knelt down next to the bed Jess was on and held her hand in hope

Jess was really pale and Becker was getting worried.

"C'mon Jess please survive" Becker said quietly to her. Then she stopped breathing, Becker started to cry as he looked down and clutched his hands over his head, Jess lay there with no hope, Becker carried on crying when suddenly, Jess took at deep breath and her eyes opened quickly

"Jess!" Becker said in glee "I thought you were dead" He continued

Some medics noticed Jess was awake and came rushing over to help her.

_3 days later_

Jess had been on medical leave for 3 days and she came back one afternoon

"Jess!" Becker shouted, rushing to hug her, he kissed her and Jess went along with it and kissed back.

"Remember our date tonight" Jess said cheekily

Becker smiled "How could I forget?" He said winking as he walked off

_Later that evening_

There was a knock on the door and Jess ran to get it. Becker came in smiling

"I'm so glad we're finally on our date" Jess said

"Me too Jessica Parker"

_The end_

….

**Ok! Well that's the end of this story. Don't worry I will write another one soon, next I will be writing a crossover so if you like Doctor who then prepare because this will be one of the awesomest crossovers ever!**


End file.
